


I Pine for You

by Truthfully



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: D&D, F/F, Gen, Unrequited Love, knight!elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa had met Anna young. She’d always loved her, but it had changed as she grew up. It had even been the reason she had chosen to become a knight. But this wasn’t how she wanted to meet Anna again after all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pine for You

Elsa had first met Anna at a ball. It had been one of those small country get togethers that happened every summer. As the only children in the general area they had been more or less tossed together and left to entertain themselves. Elsa hadn’t appreciated it, at such a young age she had been painfully shy, but Anna had a way to coax people out of their comfort zones.

Even if most of the time it was straight into trouble.

Such it went for several years, the two forming a close friendship that withstood punishment and the occasional absence. At least until the two learned how to ride ponies, then their trouble and adventuring spread out all across the lands of their fathers. Much to the amusement of the land’s residents and their mothers’ worry.  
However at age nine Anna had been sent to a boarding school of sorts, where she was expected to learn all the things she needed to be a lady. Promptly ending their adventures, the distance being far too great for even the determination of the two. As the only daughter of the Paladin, Elsa had choices; which her father had laid out for her a long lonely week after Anna had left.

It was possible for Elsa to pursue knighthood. Something that once had not interested the young girl. Until she had thought it over some. Anna was going to become a lady someday. Ladies were expected to marry. Marriage was more or less a promise to be together forever and many ladies married knights. Such logic in her loneliness had her choosing to follow her father’s path, much to his delight and her mother’s worry.

In short order Elsa found herself packed up and sent to the far north to learn the arts and skills required of knights of the kingdom under the watchful eye of Ser Marshal Norris. In about eight years she had earned her shield and in another two she had a squire of her own to drag around. 

Being a knight wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Oh there was glory, and the occasional adventure but most of the time it was dirt and chasing down bandits. Which was what Elsa was up to when the messenger had finally found her. It was urgent, but not so much that she turned herself and her squire around to immediately head to the capital. No, there was time enough to tie up the bandits and leave them with the local constable.

So about two days of hard riding the two of them found themselves in the capital; dirty, sweaty and the older of the two irritable because she couldn’t get the sodding plate off until her presence was noticed by the Lord Protector. T’was one of those situations where you didn’t want to be seen by anybody of note.  
Elsa’s luck as it was, she was noticed right away and by the absolute one person she didn’t know that she didn’t want to be seen by right then and there.  
“Ser!” It had been oddly familiar, so just in case Elsa had snapped to attention. Though… she looked down the hall both ways to see… noone. “Up here!”  
Looking up she immediately hit the wall with her back, her hands going to smack her visor as she tried to unsee what she had just seen. Somehow there was a lady up on the candelabrum. Wearing a dress. That she had almost seen under.

“Don’t ask, just help me get down please?” Nodding enthusiastically she looked around for cushions. However the sound of the creaking chain didn’t give her much time to find anything of use. Desperate at that point she gave up and pulled her gauntlets off. The vambrace was harder, but she tossed it aside shortly. Then she held her arms out and waited. Elsa just kept her head turned away, careful about any more accidents.

The loud creak and groan of the candelabrum however had her face turning back as she watched the woman jump without question into her arms. She grunted a little, but stayed upright. She had been all ready to lecture the woman when she noticed the red hair, and the freckles. Any and all scolding died as she stared into the face of Anna.

“Whoo! What a rush, thank you good Ser.” Anna smiled and that was enough to have her freeze in place, her heart uncertain about whether it wanted to stop or beat right out of her chest.

“Uh… Ser? I know I’m pretty but could I be set down now?” Shocked out of her state Elsa nodded and very gently placed Anna down. Making sure she had her feet before snapping back to attention.

“Once more, thanks, have a good day!” The wave was returned almost automatically as Elsa tried to put herself back together again. After how many years and that was the first impression she gave as a knight of the realm? She groaned as she picked up her armor pieces again, lamenting their second meeting. Anna was sure to bring this up for a laugh or two in the future.

She didn’t wait for long, the Lord Protector’s servant had finally come out of the room, “Ser Elsa Kingsley? Lord Kai is ready for you.”  
Elsa stood straight as she entered the study, immediately seeing the old knight. Ser Kai of Highland was a well known knight. The personal guard and confidente of the King he was famous for his tactical defeat of the Southern Isles some age ago and for his assistance in repelling the same enemy just a year hence. However he was old and so was the king. Not that any man in his service or another’s would ever breathe a word saying that for all his age he was any ounce less loyal than he had been at a spry twenty.

“Ah! Ser Elsa, how fares you?” Elsa took off her helmet and gave him a look, to which he grinned. “I’ll keep it short. King Edwin is choosing his heir by the festival.”  
That caught her attention, King Edwin had only the one child, a daughter. Passing on the throne to the closest male relative wasn’t far fetched, but it was the first time it had happened in the last century. The whole event was going to be the act of the season and of course security would need to be increased in equal order.  
“His nephew Steven will be declared the heir apparent and his family elevated in status as is proper. Now, as part of the plans we will be seeing delegates from the Southern Isles.” Elsa immediately frowned, but Ser Kai only patiently waited for her to muster the control over her anger. She had been a part of the battle and he knew just how much she had done and suffered in the interim.

“That is however not to say that we don’t expect at least some troublemakers to come with them. Our noble knights are of better standing and are above such mischief and strife. Is that not so?”

“Yes Ser, you need not worry about me starting trouble. I will, however, end it should it occur.” Elsa clenched her teeth but Kai only nodded. He would expect no less from her and she of him.

“Good, now I would like it if you would attend the ball as a guest. Steven always spoke fondly of your skill in conversation…”  
The plans were quickly done and Elsa free to relieve herself of the plate and see how well her squire had done with stabling the horses. Despite the various chores and responsibilities she filled her week with the date still came faster then she would have liked.

Minutes before the servants opened the doors she was trying her best to neaten the lay of her squire’s tunic. It was a bit big for him, having been bought in the hopes that he would grow into it. Olaf had neither the build nor the height of his sire, taking after his mother’s side of the family instead. He was lanky and scrawny enough that most people would never had connected the two, but like his sire he had the shocking white hair of the Norris family.

“Now, Olaf, you have attended balls before. Be polite to the guests, even if they snub you. Tell me and I will deal with it if it needs dealt with.”

“Yes’m.” Olaf put up with the fretting, it had gone on since his days as a page and even now that he was almost a man there was nothing to be done but tolerate it.  
“Remember to be kind to the ladies, though avoid the Kennings, your father will never forgive me if he heard word that you got caught by their matchmaker mother. And do try to stay out of trouble.”

“I always do try.” The ‘and fail horribly’ part was left unsaid but understood to have been a part of his complaint. Deeming him fit for polite company she moved her hand to feel for a hilt that was not there. She felt vulnerable to not have the blade at her side, but only the king’s own men could have weapons in his presence. For all that she was a knight of the realm that didn’t count her among their number.

“Alright, chin up and here we go.” Olaf took his place, a step to the right and behind his knight. Calmly Elsa nodded to the servants and waited for the herald to announce her to the growing mob of people. Almost instantly Elsa relaxed. She knew how to conduct herself at court just as well as she did the battlefield. The inclusion of more distasteful parties than normal was just something she could manage.

Olaf left her early in the night, off to dance with the ladies. On occasion she would catch him by the coat of arms on the back of his tunic, but he was doing well and staying out of trouble. So she let him be. She had more important matters to attend to.

Most notably the attention she was receiving from various delegates of various countries. The kingdom of Arendelle was small, but legendary for the ferocity of its protectors; from the knights to the footman. To have a lady knight among that number was quite the subject of gossip and she had quickly found herself the person of interest. Of course among that number were select members of the Southern Isles delegation.

“Lord Hans Westergaard, it is a pleasure to see you well.” It was all she could do to keep her face to a single smirk. Her parting gift of a scar on his face had healed nicely across his nose and cheek, just like the one on her back. His mouth twitched but he did smile instead of snark back.  
“As it is for you as well Lady Elsa Kingsley.” Elsa had to bite her tongue and let herself calm for a moment. The look of glee in his eyes kept her from reacting with more than a polite correction.

“It is Ser as I am not yet a married lady of rank good sir.” She had earned that shield with blood, sweat and years of toil. She would wear it with pride and be known by it.

“I do keep forgetting that Arendelle allows women to war with men.” To that Elsa only smiled.

The sniping settled after that, what with the few other knights and lords coming by to enter and leave their conversation. Elsa attempted a few times to leave him behind, but he had the persistence of a terrier. Instead she settled in to languish for the length of the event.

“There you are!” The two of them looked up, one with a large smile on his face and the other with utter confusion. But then there she was, Anna. She was dressed finely, her dress modest but elegant. Elsa gulped, stiffening up at the sight. But was quickly crushed when she was completely ignored in favor of Hans Westergaard.  
“I thought you were never going to show.”

“Don’t be silly, Steven is about ready to show and sent me ahead. He’s nervous the poor man.” Anna accepted the arm that Hans offered, settling easily by his side. Elsa prepared to flee, but Hans’ smile told her that wasn’t going to happen as she wished it.

“Anna dear, may I introduce you to ‘Ser’ Kingsley?”

“Kingsley?” Anna’s face went blank for a split moment before her eyes widened in realization. “Elsa?”  
Almost instinctively Elsa gave a small bow, standing stiffly as she found herself trapped in what was surely a taste of hell. However it was more reassuring to know that Anna remembered her. In some small way at least.

“Your father said you went for your shield but I never believed it! You were always so demure.” The way Hans interest looked peaked had her wincing internally. It became worse when Anna reached for her hand and took it in her own, the soft silk gloves catching on her callouses. “And you never told me in your letters.”

“I do apologize.” Elsa whispered, she hadn’t want to admit that just in case she had failed to gain knighthood. From there it had been easier to keep on lying.  
“Oh come on, don’t be so formal. You are among friends. Do you remember Stevey?” Elsa’s eyes flicked to Hans, who had been fawning over Anna. It made her want to smash something.

“Yes. Tall and always annoyed with us?”

“Guess he’s going to be more annoyed with us now that he’s crown prince. Ma is so proud.” Elsa choked. That Stevey was the Steven that was to be king?  
“That uptight git?” The words left her mouth and she smacked her hand to her mouth. She had just insulted the Crown Prince, to his sister. In front of one of the princes of the Southern Isles. God dammit. Anna however only laughed, finding it hilarious for sure. She never did have a good sense of propriety.  
Hans’ smile grew a touch devilish before he moved the conversation elsewhere. Things only went worse from there.

“El- uh… Ser Kingsley?” Elsa started to turn her attention to Olaf when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Hans, talking to Anna as he pulled what looked like a box from his pocket. Despite the gentle tug on her sleeve she immediately paid complete attention to the man. The way his knees started to gently buckle, the way his body moved back to allow for his position.

The wanker.

Without thinking her hand went out and grabbed the box, quickly and easily tossing it behind her shoulder just as Hans looked at her with the most shocked look on his face. Her own held absolute loathing. No way in Heaven or Earth was she going to let him propose to Anna.  
“Hans? Something the matter?”  
“Blooming hell! Who tossed this?” The lot of them turned, all of them horrified to see the Crown Prince Steven holding up a box. The same ring box that Elsa had tossed.


End file.
